<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars in Your Eyes by jjans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063339">The Stars in Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjans/pseuds/jjans'>jjans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Choi Beomgyu, Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin-Centric, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Metaphors, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Stargazing, Whipped Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjans/pseuds/jjans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin wonders why Beomgyu likes the stars so much. He also wonders when his best friend got this pretty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars in Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short n sweet soogyu oneshot to keep ya'll fed in these hard times &lt;:((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tonight, the sky was unusually clear. There were more stars than there often was, and they shone brightly. The moon emitted it’s pale ivory light. A calm breeze was about, making the trees shiver in the wind. According to Soobin’s phone, it was a little after eleven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides him was his roommate and best friend, Beomgyu. They sat together on the rooftop, lounging comfortably on the platform table, a thin blanket under them. A pleasant silence rested between the two as they looked at the stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other’s had all left. Taehyun and Hueningkai got tired and headed back inside, and Yeonjun had said he needed to take a shower, leaving the two boys alone with each other. Neither of them spoke, they just enjoyed the feeling of the other’s company, the way their shoulders barely touched. Bored of the stars, Soobin brought his gaze to his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked as though he was hypnotized. A serene expression was painted on his face, his eyes glazed over, only leaving the twinkle of the stars in their reflection. Soobin wondered, how could one be so fascinated with the sky? He looked back to the night in an attempt to see what was so great. He found nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu, what is it about the stars that makes you so mesmerized?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu did not look away, but shifted in his position as if thinking as a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re pretty.” Soobin tilted his head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of the smaller boy’s mouth curved in a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have something you think is pretty? Something you could look at forever and never get tired of it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin thought for a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never get tired of looking at something? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That sounded impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu nudged the older with his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then you’re missing out. Looking at the stars makes me happy, so if you found something like that for you, I’m sure you’d be happy too.” His fingers drifted on top of Soobin’s, just resting on his much larger hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please hurry up and find it, hyung. I hope we can both be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth blossomed in Soobin’s chest at the younger’s endearing words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, a comfortable silence settled between them, Beomgyu’s hand still on his. No, Soobin didn’t think the stars made him happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And once again, he found himself looking at his roommate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dim light of the moon illuminated his face. He looked like a movie. His hair was the color of the night sky that he loved so much, and his eyes were stars, glistening in the moonlight. This was his best friend. How had Soobin never noticed how</span>
  <em>
    <span> pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beomgyu was? His eyelashes were long and doe-like, rounding out his eyes perfectly. His features were delicate and round, almost femine. The milky complexion of his skin looked silky in the pale light. The way his buttondown showed a little of his collarbone in an innocently coquettish manner. A soft pink blush painted his cheeks, like a doll. And-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long had he been staring? He snapped his head back forwards. He’d lost track of time looking at the younger boy, but it seemed like he could keep doing it forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, let’s go to bed. I’m tired.” Slowly, Beomgyu’s hand slipped away from Soobin’s. He fought the urge to hold it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disappointed, he followed besides his roommate. But he couldn’t help but notice the contentedness in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some time had passed. A week. Maybe two. But oddly enough, they were in the same scenario. Beomgyu and Soobin sitting on the rooftop late into the night. This time, they both couldn’t sleep and had decided upon stargazing. It wasn’t exactly Soobin’s forte, but the smaller boy enjoyed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time they sat closer, their sides touching. And this time, inside Soobin’s hand was his friend’s, loosely held. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had tried to watch the stars with such infatuation as Beomgyu had, but he found the stars in the smaller’s eyes much more beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Beomgyu studied the night sky, Soobin studied him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He studied the way his roommate’s chest rose as he drew his breaths, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. He studied the way the tip of Beomgyu’s ears were slightly flushed. Soobin studied his nape, and wondered what it would feel like under his fingertips. His gaze drifted to his friend’s lips. They were the color of roses, and the shame of them reminded him of a butterfly. They seemed plump and soft, and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-And Soobin suddenly wanted to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he took his free hand, and reached over Beomgyu and softly grabbed his nape, Soobin’s thumb gently caressing his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, the younger drew his attention away from the sky and fixed a questioning gaze upon his roommate. His lips were parted in bewilderment, but he did not speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin slowly leaned closer towards him, tilting his head slightly. With his hand he tilted Beomgyu’s head up to meet his own. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes were the stars in the younger’s eyes, now looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as his lips met the soft ones of Beomgyu’s, he melted, warmth flowed through the body, at first in excitement, and then in fear when the smaller boy was not responding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Soobin’s worry was washed away when he felt his friend lean into the kiss and sink into his touch on the younger’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was soft and gentle, their lips fitting together perfectly as they moved in synchronization. Soobin felt like he was floating. Beomgyu’s lips were even softer than he imagined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They broke apart from the kiss, breathless and euphoric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you do that, hyung?” Beomgyu looked scared, almost as if he was afraid the older was just using him. Soobin squeezed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face quickly went red as he lowered his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember how you told me to find something I could look at forever and that it would make me happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted Beomgyu’s chin to meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found it. And he’s right in front of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller subsided into Soobin’s arms, burying his head into the larger boy’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through a few unintelligible words, Beomgyu managed, “You have no idea how long I’ve liked you, hyung.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older smiled. “Well, Gyu, you don’t need to wait any longer.” He lowered them down onto their backs so they were staring at the starry night after kissing his head. Beomgyu was snuggled close against him, his arm on his roommate’s chest, legs intertwined as he rested his head on Soobin’s arm. With his free hand, the larger boy played with his friend’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They studied the stars together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, as Soobin looked at the night sky, the twinkling stars reminded him of the stars that shone in Beomgyu’s eyes. All of a sudden, the stars seemed so much more fascinating. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope ya'll enjoyed lmk if u want more like this :))))</p>
<p>forgot how to link my twt but its @jugyuuu &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>